Automated processes that analyze products or packages are used in industry to cut down on labor cost and improve product safety. In some applications just a select area of a product or package needs to be analyzed. When just select areas need to be analyzed, it is preferable not to waste analysis resources on non-select areas. Moreover, in some applications, mistakenly analyzing non-select areas result in faulty results. However, locating the select area of the product or package to be analyzed can be a challenge. For example, in some automated systems, the product or package is placed into an analyzing area such that each product or package is orientated in a different direction than the next. For example, in food packing systems it is desired to analyze seals to make sure they provide an airtight seal. However, locating just the seal portion can be difficult in a conveyer type moving system common in the food packing industry where the orientation of each package placed in an analyzing area will vary.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient method and system of determining select locations of a product or package to analyze.